Nimagi Stories: Hell on Mobius
This was originally an rp idea but was later turned into a story months after it died enjoy. Warning: This story has cursing, blood and gore, and adult themes. You have been warned. Axel and the Orphans Axel walked to Nimagi's orphanage coming to a stop at the door and giving it a few knocks. The Caretaker opened up bow to him as let him through. "Kids Axel is here" She called. Thumping could be heard from the floor above them as 15 kids ran down the stairs like a rushing wave. They crashed into Axel making him fall backwards. "Jeez kids any further and I would have smashed into the door." "Cmon Uncle Axel!" The kids helped him up and pulled him to the living room. Axel sat down in his chair and the kids sat on the rug infront of him eager to hear their weekly story. "Alright kiddos what genre do you want?" Axel said getting comfortable. "Tell us a story about your alternate universe selves!" Toma said. "Which one?" Axel asked again. "That demon hunter guy!" Jarvis said." "Oh no I can't tell you about that guy he.... hes a lose cannon not in the good way." Axel said putting a hand on his chin. "Aw please Uncle Axel, we promise not to use those words!" A light brown weasel girl pleaded. "As much as I don't want too. You make sure that Ms. Caretaker doesn't hear this." "We promise she won't!" Toma confirmed. "Alright, alright *ahem* On Mobius in the Demon Hunter Universe." Axel began. "The Demon Hunter Organization of the United Federation need new members to help drive off the demonic threat. So this version of Axel started to put posters al; over town." The Demon's Undetaker Axel posted posters all over town, after he put the rest up he stopped at a coffee shop. He made his purchase and headed back to the base. A sword landed in front of him. "The Demon's Undertaker we finally meet." A humanoid demon with one wing floated down removing his sword from the ground. "And you must be another assassin sent by Lilith?" Axel let out a sigh. " Alright lets get this over with, how do you want to be killed. Impaled, a bullet between the eyes, or ripped apart?" Axel said after taking a sip of his coffee. "Foolish mortal, I am the the greatest swordsman in Lilith's army. You stand no chance!" The Demon replied. "Alright impaled it is." Axel said taking his sword out. "Axel Major demonic presence close to you." A voice came through his ear piece. "Yeah Mahdi I'm already on it." Axel threw his coffee in the air. "Your end is near!" Axel took one step then disappeared. "Cheep tricks won't save you hedgehog!" The demon said looking around. "I'm behind you." Axel said with his back turned. "You dare turn your back to me!?" The demon raised his sword. Axel snapped his fingers and the demon's sword arm fell off. "What?! What did you do!" The demon stepped back then tripped over his arm. "I froze time for a bit and cut you up and now you're dead on you're feet." "You've gone mad I'm still he-" The demon's words fell short as his upper body exploded into a red mist of blood leaving his head and lower half. "Gah.... Axel.. you fucking bastard!" "Shut up, you were nothing but a pawn to Lilith be thankful I'm freeing you from that eternity. Axel said putting his foot on the demon's head. "Nooooooo!" The demon cried out as Axel gradually put pressure on his head crushing his skull and finally killing him. "Mahdi, demon exterminated." Axel said as his coffee fell back into his hands. "Good job Axel come back to the base when you're done putting up the posters, oh and pick up some Chun-nan food." Mahdi's voice sounded. "Oh nah no no no, I didn't get my money back from the last time plus it's Shira's turn." Axel walking past the restaurant. "Just get the food!" Sira. shounted into Axel's ear piece. "Too late already passed the shop." Axel said before turning off his ear piece. Category:Roleplays